Networking connections are currently identified by Internet Protocol (IP) address and port number. With the advent of mobility, and now cloud-based computing, the IP address of a host of a networking connection may change. Disadvantageously, in order to maintain the networking connection and hide the change from the application, either the IP address is forced to remain the same while rerouting packets or the networking connection is closed and a new networking connection is opened. Additionally, there are various other problems and disadvantages associated with existing implementations of networking connections. Accordingly, there is a need for improvements in support for networking connections.